Car Trip
by reichs3
Summary: GSR, rating may go up in future chapters. The team goes on a trip with interesting results
1. Car Trip

We were in the car, all of us. All the CSI's Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Greg and I. There wasn't enough room. Greg was driving with some of our bags next to him. Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and I were in the backseat. Grissom had the left window seat. Nick was sitting in the middle with me on his lap and Warrick was on the right with Catherine on his. "Sara you can stay on my lap as long as you like" Nick said with a whistle.

"Aww thanks Nick" I said jokingly. _I wish I was on Gil's lap_ I thought and looking over at Grissom I knew he felt the same. But fortunately I had a plan. _First, we need to stop then I can put my plan into motion_ I planned out in my mind.

"Greggo can we stop I have to pee pleeaassse "I asked

"Sure Sara" he said. When we stopped I pushed Gil towards the door so he'd get out. Nick started to get out but I stopped him.

"Grissom can make sure I'm safe"

I said shamelessly flirting with him then feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt because Grissom was right next to me. Nick shut the door and I pulled Grissom towards the bathrooms.

"You know I really wanted to sit on your lap in the car but because I can't I had to come up with another way to make you happy" I said with a seductive smile. "Aren't you coming?" I continued.

He was frozen to the spot so I grabbed his tie, pulled him into the bathroom, locked the door then turned to him. He crooked his finger and I moved closer…too close. He caught me and began to kiss me senseless. My bones dissolved leaving my arms useless ropes of flesh that wrapped his body to mine. Needless to say, I was um…distracted and didn't hear the knock on the door before it was too late. By this time we were up against the wall in complete make out mode.

"Oh my god Gil I love you ohhh……" I said as his hand wandered up and down my side then under my shirt.

"Sara is that you what are you guys doing?" came Nick's very confused question.

"Sara, please…if you know nothing else to be true…know that _I_ _love you_ with all my heart and soul. You have my promise. I will love you forever. You are my one and only. You, Sara…I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you….ohhh…" Gil said as I sucked on the sensitive spot right below his ear with my legs now wrapped around his waist.

I could feel him and I knew what he wanted and was about to act on it when the door came crashing in.

"Oh My God Sara, Grissom what the hell are you guys doing." Nick asked in shock at what he saw.

We both turned towards him I released my legs from Grissom's waist. When I was firmly on the ground Grissom wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned comfortably into him. I was blushing profusely and staring at the ground while Grissom just looked speechless from being caught. "

So, why don't we just forget about this and when we arrive at the cabin we will all have a long discussion about this. I'll take the window seat and Sara you can sit on Grissom's lap." Nick said looking very uncomfortable just walked away.

"I love you" I said to Grissom.

He smiled and repeated the sentiment which made me smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car. Just before we turned the corner I pressed Grissom into the wall and gave him what was supposed to be a light kiss. He deepened it and I tilted my head for better access. Little did we know that Greg had moved the car and everyone was watching us in amazement. Before it went too far I broke the kiss then leaned into whisper in his ear.

"I hope you know that you will continue that later." I said seductively.

Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him around the building then quickly letting go so no one would be suspicious.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please R&R**


	2. Caught

Chapter 2 – Car Trip

"Where's the car?" I ask Grissom.

"Over there." He responds pointing to where the car sat. I immediately blushed a bright red and my eyes went wide as I reached my conclusion.

"They saw us." Seeing his confused look I continued. "Kissing, they saw us back there against the wall kissing. Shit, I have an idea." _Shit __Shit__Shit_

"Slow down honey. So they saw us back there against the wall and now we're so screwed." He said looking distressed and thoughtful.

"I have an idea. Let's just act like nothing happened and they saw nothing. I'll just act like I'm mad at you and act like you always do. Completely confused." I said laughing slightly at the end.

"You are in big trouble missy." He said threateningly.

My eyes went wide in surprise. _Did he just say that?_

"You coming?" he asked walking towards the car. Although I was stunned by his comment I followed behind trying to become angry. I remembered a comment he had made the week earlier that made me mad and that did the trick. When we reached the car I was actually fuming. Opening the door I saw three confused and surprised faces looking back at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing" they said in unison. Climbing into the car then realizing that I had to sit on Grissom's lap and I got right back out.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get in?" I asked anger flaring. He cringed at my words and then just looked scared. _Good_

He got into the car and sat down then I climbed in and settled myself on his lap.

"Sara weren't you on Nick's lap?" Catherine asked. I turned my head to answer her

"Yeah, but he decided he wanted to sit by the window and staring out the window on long trips makes me sick so now I'm sitting on Grissom's lap" I snapped putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter, I've got writers block **


	3. Nighttime

Chapter 3- Car Trip

After about what seemed like an hour of silence Greg started to break out in some weird song from his Ipod and the silence was lost was to shameless laugher by all the CSI's. But it was night now and everyone was asleep except Grissom and I. Nick had moved to the driver's seat and Greg had thrown all the bags into the back so they were now creating a wall between Catherine, Warrick and Grissom and I. Nick had turned his Ipod on loud enough so we could almost hear it and Greg had done the same but then fallen asleep. Warrick and Catherine had fallen asleep shortly after so it was just the two of us. Grissom's eyes were closed as I turned to face him. I was thinking about how to approach the situation.

"Sara were you going to ask me something?" he asked his eyes still closed.

"Maybe." I responded.

"Ok" he said and then after looking around he leaned in and kissed me.

I was taken completely surprised but before I realized it I was kissing him back. _Not that I minded ._I tilted my head to side for better access and his tongue swept along my bottom lip begging for access. He slipped his tongue through my lips and after a few minutes of our tongues battling for supremacy Grissom started to migrate downwards. He started at my jaw and continued down my neck I let out a moan. He started getting dangerously close to taking my shirt off.

"Giiiilllll …Oh my god … no we have…Oh my god" I tried to say but not really succeeding. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"We can't do this here." I said gesturing to Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg. I couldn't help but noticed the look of extreme disappointment on his face.

"I still love you though" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" he said as he leaned into kiss me. I pulled back when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Catherine watching us with wide disbelieving eyes. _Busted _

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" she asked.

"Um, Catherine we can explain. I mean we didn't want you to find out this way did we Gil. No we didn't I mean …" I said but Grissom stopped me short.

"Dear, you know I love you but you're rambling." He said to my extreme embarrassment.

"Nick, Nick NICK" Catherine said trying to get Nick's attention. 

"Cath what is it?" he asked visibly exhausted. "Get off at the next exit and find a motel. Ok"


	4. Motel Rooms

Chapter 4 – Car Trip

Recap

_"Nick, Nick __NICK__" Catherine said trying to get Nick's attention. _

_"Cath what is it?" he asked visibly exhausted. _

_"Get off at the next exit and find a motel. Ok"

* * *

_

"Ok" he said.

Nick got off at the next exit and quickly found a hotel. Grissom got out to book three rooms while Catherine woke up Warrick and I went to wake up Greg.

"Greg, Greg wake up." I said since he didn't responded I had to get a little evil.

"Greg aren't you coming to bed. I thought we were going to have a good time. I need you Greg." I whispered in his ear.

He instantly shot up looking extremely pleased with a huge smile on his face. Then realizing it was a trick his smile quickly fell.

"I'm sorry Greg but you wouldn't wake up" I apologized.

"Fine whatever." He said getting up. I walked over to Grissom and grabbed the three keys.

"Nick, Greg you have room 13, Grissom, Warrick you have room 14 and Catherine you're with me in room 15."

I said handing everyone their appropriate keys. Everyone went back to the car and grabbed their bags. I went to grab my bags then started up the stairs toward Catherine and my room preparing myself for the onslaught of questions concerning Grissom and me. Catherine had entered the room and was staring at something towards the back of the room.

"Hey, Sara where does this door go to?" Catherine asked as she pointed to the thing she was staring at. I just shrugged my shoulders at the question.

"Why don't you see?" I suggested.

"Ok." She said as she opened the door to find Warrick standing in front of her.

"Our room is connected with Warrick and Grissom's" Catherine said getting my attention.

"Cath, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked. "As you know Grissom and I are together. I know that you and Warrick are together so why don't we switch rooms." Seeing her confused expression I continued"Warrick and I switch rooms so you can sleep with Warrick and I can sleep with Grissom."

"Sara you're a genius" She said. Warrick was standing in the open doorway with a confused look on his face. I laughed and signaled him over.

"Warrick you and I are switching rooms. Goodnight guys see you in the morning." I said as I walked through the open doorway and closed the door. Grissom had his back to me so I decided to take advantage of the situation. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" I asked seductively. He twirled around to face me. Instead of answering he kissed me. I automatically wrapped my hands around his neck as his hands went to my waist. I slyly slipped my tongue into his mouth causing him to moan. His hands traveled up my back and up to my bra. I gasped as he unhooked it with one hand. He pulled my shirt and my bra at the same time leaving me half dressed and fully aware that he hadn't lost a single piece of clothing. I made a Tsk sound and started to unbutton his shirt. He backed me up to the bed until I felt the bed behind my knees. Grissom pushed me down gently.

"God Sara you're so beautiful." He said.

I blushed and pulled him down on top of me. My hands went to his belt buckle as I fumbled for a few minutes until it loosed and I pulled it off. He started kissing down my jaw, my neck and ending between my breasts. He took one in his mouth and started to suck on it causing the tip to harden. "Gil… oh my god." I said moaning and wiggling beneath him. He knew he was torturing my by prolonging the process. He pulled out and in, finding a nice slow and deliberate pace settle between us. He continued to thrust into me, letting hard and long strokes fill me. "Ohhh" I moaned. I jerked up slightly every time he did, watching me pant and gasp, crumpling swaths of bed sheet between her fists. Grissom let out a loud moan himself, filling me contract around him in a steady but treacherous orgasm. She withered and thrashed her head back and forth, leaving Grissom to shudder from the feeling of contraction around him. We slowly rode out our pleasure and I could feel his love hanging over us. He fell next to me panting almost harder than I was. I rolled over and kissed him.

"Griss I think that was one of the best we've ever done." I said.

"I just home Catherine and Warrick didn't hear us" I continued. He laughed and put his arms around my waist.

"For our sake I hope not. Or we'll never here the end of it." He said.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile , I've had testing for the past few weeks and everything's abit hectic**


	5. Strange Noises

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I really appreitate all the reveiws. I don't know how long it'll be till the next chapter cause I've got writer's block. Any ideas are welcome and so are reveiws.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Car Trip

_Recap_

"_Griss I think that was one of the best we've ever done." I said. "I just hope Catherine and Warrick didn't hear us" I continued. He laughed and put his arms around my waist._

"_For our sake I hope not. Or we'll never here the end of it." He said._

* * *

I bolted up. As my brain slowly adjusted to my surroundings I realized why I'd woken up in the first place. I'd heard moaning and a scream or maybe  
I was imaging that. But my brain immediately jumped to a conclusion. _Gil_. I turned over and shook him awake without thinking twice.

"Are you hurt, injured or have a nightmare?" I asked.

He gave me a questioning look than answered."No, I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard moaning and maybe a small scream."

"I didn't and don't hear anything. Maybe you just a bad dream or something like that." He said settling back down.

"There it is again." He bolted up faster than I thought possible. There was a shocked and slightly disturbed look on his face. _Obviously his brain adjusts faster than mine _I thought.

"I know what it is"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Well what is it?"

"It's Catherine and Warrick." My eyes got wide and my face twisted into a slightly disturbed look. _I'm sure Gil finds me real attractive right now _I thought sarcastically.

"Oh.My.Good.God" I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Laughing finally pulled me from my trance like state I was in.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing dear." He said letting out another laugh. I just pouted.

"I don't like you" I said childishly as I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly serious. "You know I wouldn't want to make my wife mad would I?" he continued. I turned back to him.

"No you defiantly wouldn't want to do that." I said with a huge smile, loving when he called me that.

"Gil, I love you. You're the best husband anyone could ask for."

"I love you too and honey you're the best wife in the world. That doesn't even include how incredibly cute you are when you smile or look at me. And if anyone tries to take you away from me they'll defiantly regret it."

"Night, Gil" I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Night, Sara." He said pulling me closer.

* * *

**Hope you like it**


	6. Breakfast

**Thanks to everyone that reveiwed. it was much appreicated. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Car Trip

I woke up to find no one next to me. Reaching my hand over I felt the sheets they were cold. Meaning he'd been up for awhile.

"Gil" I called in a questioning way.

"Yes, dear"

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour .Why?"

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured you needed the rest after last night's um… activities."

"Don't ever mention that again. I can't believe we heard them. I'm holding this over Catherine for a very long time."

"Honey you're rambling. How 'bout you take a shower and I'll pack everything back into the car."

"Ok, I'll be ready in about 30 minutes." I said deciding that I'd let his first comment go.

_For now at least _I thought. 30 minutes later I was out of the shower and ready to face the team. Well everyone but Catherine and Warrick. I walked out into the hallway to see the whole team minus Gil there.

"Morning Everyone" I said.

"Morin darlin" Nick said in his thick Texan drawl.

"Morning Sara, how'd you sleep?" Greg asked. _Perfect time to put my plan into effect_ I thought.

"I slept fine except I think the people next door were doing it. It woke me up at like 2.Didn't you hear it Catherine?"

"No, I didn't. I'm going to help Grissom with the bags." She said hastily. Then nearly ran down the steps of the motel to the car.

"How about we go have some breakfast." Gil said from behind us. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the restaurant attached to the motel. Gil and I hung back from the rest of the team. The rest of the team had already arrived so we both filed into the booth. The waitress looking very happy because of the large tip she was most likely to receive from us, quickly took our orders.

"To drink?" she asked. 

"Coffee" we all answered.

"I'll be right back with that." She said then walked back towards the counter.

"Ok everyone find what you want and decide quickly. I want to be back on the road in an hour."

"How much longer will we have to drive?" Catherine asked.

"We drove about half. So about 6 or 7 hours until we reach Missoula. Then another hour and a half until we reach our exact location"

"Where are we staying when we get there?" Nick asked.

"It's called Finley Point Lodge. It's right on Flathead Lake."

"Why did we choose this place anyway?" Greg asked grudgingly because he'd suggested going to L.A.

"We're going here because it's peaceful and with our jobs we need some R&R."

"I agree with Grissom. We're faced with death everyday so we might as well get some sunshine." I said. After that the conversation stopped while everyone was deciding what to eat. I myself couldn't find anything vegetarian that sounded edible. So I opted for coffee and a fruit bowl while everyone else got huge breakfast which in my opinion would warrant a lot of complaining later.

"Gris how many bedrooms are there?" I asked somewhat randomly.

"Not sure either 5 or 6. Why?"

"I was just wondering about sleeping arrangements."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

He said then went back to his breakfast. About half an hour later everyone was done eating and getting ready to leave. Gil and I were the last ones to leave the diner. Gil snuck a look outside then leaned down to kiss me. Nick decided he wanted to drive after seeing us and remembering the rest stop incident. Greg sat in the front and Catherine sat on Warrick's lap. I decided to let Gil sit in the middle while I sat by the window. I figured that I could lean on him without anyone noticing. I settled down with a forensic journal and used Gil as a back rest. Looking around at everyone I decided it was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

**Reveiw Please**


	7. On the Road Again

Chapter 7- Car Trip

The trip seemed to go on and on forever in my point of view. With the exception of an occasional stop or a completely out of place comment and random outburst from Greg the trip was relatively peaceful. We had an hour left and everyone was getting restless especially Greg. For the past 7 or so hours we had been switching seats. Nick and Greg were up front first, then Warrick and Catherine. Fortunately for me Nick sat in the middle while Warrick drove. Or else I would have probably killed Greg. Finally Gil and I were up front and I was internally grateful that we got the last shift.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested.

"Ok, I want to play truth or dare." Greg said. No one had the heart or energy to argue with him. So everyone agreed and Greg went first. "I'm going first, so Sara truth or dare." Greg continued.

"Uh, truth."I said.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes, Now my turn Catherine truth or dare."

"No no no Sara you are not getting off that easy. You are you dating?" Nick smugly said because he already knew the answer.

"That wasn't the question so I guess you'll just have to wait." I said

"Now Catherine truth or dare?" I continued.

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to kiss Warrick on the lips."I said smugly knowing that it would be extremely difficult for her to mask her feelings when she kissed him.

"Fine." She said. She turned around because she was sitting on Warrick's lap. Then leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Warrick's hand's went to her waist and hers went around his neck. The kiss turned extremely passionate and I knew that my plan had worked.

"Ok ok enough PDA for one day. Cath it's your turn." Nick said pulling them apart.

"Fine, Grissom truth or dare?" she said. I could see him weighing the odds. With Catherine the truth could be worse than the dare or vice versa.

"Dare." He said finally. I'd been looking out the window and when I heard his response whipped my head around.

"Wow Gris. Didn't expect that one your dare is to kiss Sara in the lips." She said. I immediately knew what she was up to. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her. She just smiled and I knew it was payback. Grissom was growing nervous so I put my hand on his knee and smiled at him. He seemed to calm down enough to answer Catherine.

"Catherine there seems to be a problem with the dare. You see I'm driving and if I turn my head I'll crash us."

"Just stop at that rest stop. Besides we need to stretch and we can continue the game outside." She said. Grissom just muttered something and turned off the road. I truly felt sorry for him. No matter how many people bothered me about Grissom Catherine was the worst so I knew how he felt. When Grissom parked we all filed out and into the park area.

"OK Grissom kiss Sara on the lips." Sensing his reluctance Catherine pushed him towards me. He turned towards me and slowly lowered his lips towards mine. I tried hard to control myself when all I wanted to do was throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I could sense his hesitation and control. After a few seconds we pulled apart. Catherine looked disappointed then looked me straight in the eye. I think she saw the hesitation and the control, then just shook her head.

"Ok, Warrick truth or dare." Grissom said.

"Truth."

"Are you still married or in love with Tina?"

"No and No. The divorce was finalized about a month ago. I haven't loved her for a very long time." He said. "Greg truth or dare?" he continued.

"Dare."

"No surprise there." I said under my breath.

"OK, I dare you to kiss Sara on the lips." Warrick said with a laugh. My jaw dropped and I looked at Grissom. He looked like he was going to murder Warrick and Greg in one foul swoop.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Why not?" Warrick asked.

"Well one because my boyfriend is very jealous and two I'll kick Greg's ass." I said.

"Well I don't see your boyfriend here." Warrick said. I was really mad by this point and erupted at Warrick.

"Fine I know that you and Catherine are dying for me to admit it so here it goes. Grissom is my boyfriend. There happy." I turned towards Gil and practically launched myself at him. My mouth landed on his and all my restraint was gone. My hands were around his neck and playing with his hair. His hands were at my waist holding on tight. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and the kiss deepened even farther. I heard a cough and disengaged myself from Gil. I was panting slightly and Gil was turning red and fast. Staring back at us were three smug faces and one completely confused yet not surprised one. Greg's face went from confused to disgusted to slightly scared in a matter of seconds.

"Ok enough of truth or dare how bout we go back to the car." I suggested.

Catherine was laughing at Greg but recovered enough to shake her head yes. While Nick and Warrick just walked towards the car leaving Gil and I alone.

"OK I know that's definitely not the way we wanted them to find out. I just got really angry and…" I said but was cut off by Gil's lips on mine.

I smiled when we parted, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car. The rest of the trip was relatively quiet. Except for the quiet murmuring of the four in the back. Finally we arrived at the lodge. It was beautiful. It had a stone and wood exterior and I looked off to the side and saw a beautiful lake in the back. We unloaded all of the luggage. I was especially glad to have a bed to sleep in. Grissom informed us that there were five bedrooms and we were free to pick which one we wanted. He clarified that he and I would be sharing a room. I was suddenly very tired and grabbed my stuff. I mumbled a good night to the guys and followed Gil to our bedroom. When we got into the room I dropped my stuff, striped and climbed into bed. Gil followed suit and climbed in behind me. I snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

** R&R Please**


	8. Morning

Chapter 8- Car Trip

The next morning I awake to sunlight streaming through a large picture. There was a weight on my back and I struggled to flip over. When I finally managed to flip I was met with a sleeping Grissom. He was even more handsome at times like these when I could watch him uninterrupted. I quickly decided that I didn't want to walk out of our room alone. Snuggling closer to him I kiss his nose, then each of his eyes. I didn't get a response so I continued with my wake-up call. I kissed his forehead, then his chin, each cheek and finally his mouth. The final kiss seemed to wake him some.

"Come on sleepy head. Wake- up" I said. "Uhhh." Grissom said.

"I guess you don't want to join me in the shower then. That's fine I'll go by myself." I said then started to get up, but was stopped by a hand enclosing my wrist. I lifted an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Hon, if you're taking a shower then I am most defiantly up." I smiled and walked towards the bathroom swaying my hips more than necessary. I knew in a matter of seconds he'd be behind me. As soon as the water turned on I felt Gil behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

"Oh, so now you're up." I said.

"Well I had to get up eventually." He said innocently.

"Really." I said as I turned to face him. His arms now behind me pulled me closer. He went to kiss me but I moved my head to the side.

"The shower's ready." I said into his ear.

Wiggling out of his arms proved harder than I had originally thought. But after some careful maneuvering I managed to get out but not before I heard Gil whimper at the loss of contact. I winked at him suggestively then stripped. I knew he was watching me so I put on a bit of a show. Jumping into the shower I called.

"Aren't you coming?" I heard the rustling of clothing being shed quickly. The shower door opened and Gil got in behind me. I turned around and he immediately caught me in a kiss. The kiss deepened and I felt myself being pushed against the shower wall. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to allow access. I moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down my body. He moved his mouth from mine to my jaw peppering kisses as he went. I moaned again as one of his hands cupped my breast and he trailed kisses down my front. One had cupped my breast as his mouth sucked on one. I gasped and my hands clawed at the shower's side. I was nearing my breaking point as he switched his mouth to my other breast. I decided it was his turn although he was still preoccupied. My hands slid down his front. I grabbed him eliciting a groan from him. I was nearing my breaking point and I was going to let him know it.

"Gil,.. I need .. you Now!" I gasped as he continued his migrations. He completely ignored my plea not that I minded all too terribly. He just continued to kiss me. I felt like I was going to scream and I almost did until Gil's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sara please I don't want the guy's to hear us." He said. I smiled slightly and kissed him. I moved my hand down his stomach and grabbed him. He jerked a bit and light out a groan. I really didn't want to wait anymore so I started to move around. Gil apparently got was I was trying to do. He lined himself up and entered me slowly which was definitely too slowly for me. I bucked my hips against his and he did the same. Moans , groans, whimpers and muted shouts came from both Gil and me. He thrust into me again and it sent me over the edge. When I recovered I was panting as was Gil. He slid himself out of me.

"I love you Gil"

"I love you too Sara."


	9. Slip Up

**I'm going to be on vacation and without my laptop till the 26. So now updates for a little while. But I hope you enjoy. Please Reveiw when you're done.**

Chapter 9- Car Trip

Twenty minutes later we finally got out of the shower. I looked at the clock as I looked for something to wear. It was about 11:00 and the guys were probably getting suspicious.

"Gil, do you know what the weather is?" I asked.

"Yah it's in the 80's and sunny."

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed my black bikini, a pair of white shorts and a black V- neck tee. Gil was on the balcony already dressed. He was wearing plain black swim trunks with white stripes down the side and a button- up white shirt. It was beautiful outside. I grabbed a bag and put sunscreen, towels, magazines and other necessary things. Walking outside to the balcony I wrapped my arms around Gil's middle, which caused him to turn around. He pulled me to him and put his arms around me and I dropped my arms.

"Do you think we could rent a boat?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yah but we don't need to. The owner said we could use his."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Remember the guy you met a couple months ago, Jack?" he asked.

"Yah, tall, graying hair, kind of young." I said and he shook his head in agreement.

"Well he owns this place."

"Really, remind me to thank him when we get home. This place is beautiful." Gil just nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and into the kitchen. Nick and Catherine were standing around the kitchen island.

"Hey guy's is anyone else up?" I asked.

"Just us and Warrick. He's lying out on the porch." Catherine said then walked out to join Warrick.

"Guys I already told Catherine and Warrick now it's your turn. I know you guys are together but can we please keep the PDA and lovey dovey crap to a minimum. Please."

Gil and I looked from each other to Nick then back again. Gil had an evil glint to his eye. Then he leaned over, put his hand on the back of my neck then kissed me. The kiss was nothing close to gentle. About five minutes later we finally broke apart. Nick was staring at us slightly irritated and completely surprised. "Does that answer your question?" Gil asked. I laughed and Nick just groaned. 

"You know don't say I didn't I warn you?" Nick said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He just shook his head and walked away.

"C'mon bug man, make me some breakfast." I said. Gil nodded his head started towards the kitchen.

"What would you like my dear?" he asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me." I said with a smile. He nodded and went around the island to the refrigerator. Opening it he surveyed its contents. Quickly whipping out everything he needed. Warrick popped his head into the kitchen.

"I see you two love birds are finally out of bed." He said smirking.

"Well, from what I hear right back at you." I said. He laughed and nodded then turned his attention to Grissom.

"Hey boss man, are you making breakfast?" he asked.

"For my wife I am." He replied. My eyes went wide and I went red.

"He's ... Kidding..." I managed to choke out. Warrick laughed and went to get Catherine. My dear husband for his part had just realized what he'd let slip and was bright red.

"Very nice Gil." I said sarcastically. Catherine was standing in the kitchen and was really confused.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from Gil to me.

"Nothing" we both answered. Catherine looked at Warrick who shook his head.

"No. I there's something you want to tell her or else I will. I think she'll take it better from both of you." He said. I looked at Gil who wasn't in a state to say anything.

"Ok, Catherine you might want to sit down." She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. She had the look she does when she's at a scene. Her eyes were boring into me.

"We're married." I blurted out. When I realized what I'd done my hand went to my mouth. "Shit" I swore under my breath. I had really wanted to slowly approach the subject. Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked. That was another reason why I had wanted to approach the subject slowly. She shook her head and looked at me expectantly. I realized she wanted me to answer the question. But I didn't know the answer.

"We didn't want you to know." Gil answered truthfully. Catherine looked up horrified.

"Why, didn't you trust us?" she asked again.

"Of course we trust you. It's just that we didn't want to be judged. We didn't think it would work so that was another reason. But mostly I think we were scared of what would happen if you guys found out." He answered once again truthfully. I looked up at Catherine.

"Cath I'm sorry, I really am." I said. She smiled.

"Good now that that's all established. We need to have a party." She said.

"What? Aren't you mad?" I asked confused.

"No not really I was shocked and wanted to know why. But I was never mad at you guys. I understand and I'm happy for you. So let's plan a party." She said then walked over and gave me a big hug. "It took you two long enough." She said.

"I know." I said. That got her laughing. Gil came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can finally wear the ring I bought you." He said.

"So can you." I said. Then turned around and gave him a kiss. Catherine went out to get Nick.

"Isn't there something you should tell Nick?" Warrick asked. Nick seemed a little confused. I turned back around and smiled.

"I don't think so." I said. Gil, Warrick and Catherine looked at me with awe. Nick just shrugged his shoulders and went back outside.

"I have a plan." I said simply.


	10. Plans

Ch. 10- Car Trip

Warrick, Catherine and Gil were all wondering about my plan. I have to say it isn't in the least bit fool proof. Lots of things could go wrong and they most likely would. Gil had gotten wrangled into making everyone breakfast. The only person missing from our little mismatched family was Greg. By the time we had all eaten and cleaned up it was about 12:30. We figured we should probably wake up Greg. Much debating later I walked into Greg's room. Apparently I'm the only person that Greg wouldn't yell at for waking him up. Whatever, as if I really believed that. Anyway I started to shake him and then started flailing around like… well I'm not exactly sure. In a result he ended up on the floor, tangled in his sheets looking around frantically. I was cracking up.

"Ugh.. what time is it?" he asked half- asleep.

I glanced at my watch. "Well, it's about 12:40 now."I said.

He looked up with an incredulous look on his face.

"And you woke me up why?"

"We were going to start figuring out the day but if you want to stay here by yourself so be it." I said and walked out of the room.

He groaned, "I'll be out in ten." He said. Still laughing I walked out of the room.

"What's with all the laughing?" Nick asked.

"Greg fell out of bed." I said. Everyone chuckled.

"Is he coming?" Warrick asked.

"Eventually." I said. We went back into the living room to wake for Greg. About ten minutes later Greg stumbled into the room.

"About time." Catherine muttered. Greg groaned and Nick passed him coffee.

"How 'bout we go the beach." I suggested.

"A boat ride." Gil said.

"How 'bout we explore this place." Nick said. We all nodded.

"How about we take the boat to the beach, have lunch then some back and explore." Catherine suggested. A little while later we had agreed and were getting ready to go.

This is just a filler ch. cause im gonna be gone till late on the 4


End file.
